Lost
by alien-kun
Summary: Kim Taehyung adalah seseorang yang telah ditinggal nikah oleh sang pacar. Dia juga seorang adik dari Park Jimin. Apakah dia mampu melupakan sosok sang pacar yang selama ini telah mengisi hari-hari nya? KookV story


**Tiitle : Lost**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung & Park Jimin**

 **Pair : Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **Recommended Song : 4 O'Clock V ft Rapmonster**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Taehyung masih membolak-balikan album foto yang sudah lama berada di lemari khusus yang digunakan untuk menyimpan benda-benda berharga dan benda yang paling berharga itu adalah satu album foto bersama pacarnya lebih tepatnya mantan. Yah karena ia adalah seorang pria yang ditinggalkan oleh pacarnya sendiri karena alasan tidak direstui orang tua sang pacar. Wajar saja orang tua selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya begitu juga dengan orang tua Jungkkok. Yah Jungkook adalah nama pria yang dicintainya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun berpacaran dengannya semenjak Jungkkok menyatakan perasaannya di atap gedung sekolah sewaktu SMA dulu. Orang tuanya ingin ia menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan bukannya bersama dengan pria. Yah yang jels bukan bersama taehyung.

"Sudahlah tae kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Kejadian itu sudah lama. Kenapa kau belum bisa _move on_ sampai sekarang? Dia sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya sekarang" Jimin duduk disamping Taehyung yang merupakan adik tirinya dan hanya ia satu-satunya yang Taehyung miliki saat ini. "Hyung kau tidak tahu rasanya. Aku sudah mencintainya bahkan sebelum kita menjadi saudara". Jimin menghela nafasnya walaupun orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada karena kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun silam bukan berarti ia menjadi tidak peduli pada Taehyung malah dia semakin menyayangi dan merasa harus lebih melindunginya.

"Iya kau benar aku tidak tahu rasanya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat adiku selalu terlihat sedih ketika kau membuka album itu. Sudah kubilang bakar saja benda itu. Karena setiap kau melihat isi benda itu kau seperti seorang vampire matamu merah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan wajahmu pucat " Jimin menatap taehyung dengan tatapan sendu. "itu tidak lucu hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" taehyung kembali membola-balikkan album yang sedang dipegangnya. "aku tidak bercanda Tae. Kau boleh bercermin jika kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan" Jimin menatap serius pada Taehyung.

"Sudahlah hyung lebih baik kau pergi bekerja. Jangan pedulikan aku" taehyung ebicara dengan suara seraknya. "Kalau tahu jadinya begini, lebih baik aku mencegah kalian pacaran saat aku tahu kau menyukainya. Kalau sudah begini ingin rasanya aku membunuh bocah itu sekarang juga karena telah menyakiti adikku" Jimin meremat tangannya penuh emosi. "Kalau kau berani melakukannya aku akan membunuhmu duluan" taehyung menatap serius pada Jimin. "Sadarlah Tae, masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik darinya atau kau mau aku mengenalkanmu dengan gadis cantik yang merupakan adik temanku. Kau pas.." Belum selesai Jimin bicara Taehyung sudah membantah "Sudahlah hyung. Itu tidak akan bekerja untukku. Kau tahu aku kan aku ini seorang GAY hyung GAY" jerit taehyung "Jangankan seorang gadis, aku juga sudah mencoba berhubungan dengan pria lain tetapi hubungan itu terasa hambar. Aku sangat mencintai Jungkook hyung hiks aku benar-benar mencintainya hyung. Tolong aku hyung tolong aku benar-benar akan gila kalau terus seperti ini" taehyung menangis frustasi.

"Tenanglah Tae aku ada disini aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya kau harus merelakannya bahagia bersama orang lain." Jimin mencoba menenangkan Taehyung sambil memeluk adiknya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung kerumahnya jika kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan bocah itu?" Jimin tidak percaya ia mengatakan itu padahal dia sangat membenci Jungkook. "Hiks aku tidak akan kuat menahan air mataku jika akau bertemu denganya. Terlebih lagi disana ada istrinya aku tidak mau membuat hatiku semakin hancur hyung" Taehyung bukanlah seorang yang cengeng dia adalah seorang yang ceria tapi jika sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan Jungkook ia akan sangat mudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau berbicara dari telepon saja? Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang" Jimin semakin tidak kuat melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu. "Tidak hyung. Tidak perlu melakukan itu aku tidak mau mengganggunya " ucap taehyung yang mulai tenang. "Jadi, apa yang bisa membuat mu lebih baik sekarang? Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tidak bersedih seperti ini lagi adiku sayanggg" jimin mencoba menghibur adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Dan belikan aku semangkuk besar es krim. Tapi kemarin kau bilang hari ini ada rapat penting kan?" Jimin tidak percaya kali ini usahanya berhasil "Apapun untukmu adikku sayang aku akan mengambil cuti hari ini aku tidak peduli dengan rapat konyol itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat adikku senang hari ini" ucap Jimin sambil tertawa.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kau bilang itu rapat yang sangat penting. Aku tidak mau kau dipecat gara-gara aku" taehyung merasa tidak enak pada kakaknya. "Mereka tidak akan aku adalah aset berharga mereka mungkin kalau mereka memecatku, perusahaan itu akan bangkrut saat itu juga" Jimin senang melihat taehyung yang mulai melupakan album itu. Yah walaupun ini tidak akan merubah Taehyung paling tidak ia bisa memberikan moment-moment indah agar Taehyung dapat segera dapat melupakan Jungkook. "Baiklah, Tunggu apa lagi ayo pergi sekarang" Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tidak mengganti pakaian atau setidaknya membersihkan wajahmu dulu?" tanya Jimin "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali hyung. Kau tidak mau mood ku rusak kan? Lagipula aku selalu terlihat tampan dengan keadaan dan pakaian apapun" Jimin sangat bahagia melihat taehyung kembali ke sifat aslinya yang ceria dan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan "Baiklah ayo pergi sekarang" dan Jimin bangkit mengikuti Taehyung yang mulai menuju garasi mobil.

END

Aku bingung menentukan genree untuk FF ini. tapi yang jelas aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati haha

RnR juseyo


End file.
